Forever A Part Of Me
by darkness2light
Summary: Squffie! Yuffie was left at Hollow Bastion when the heartless took over with Sephiroth as their leader. The others escape, She's Dead But what if she wasn't? What if she escaped his wrath? DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
"Yuffie, just give in to me. We both know you can't hide, can't escape my wrath or me" he said harshly slamming her against the stonewall in the prison of Hollow Bastion. "You've been here 11 years Yuffie. Eleven! Your friends aren't coming; they think you died in that heartless attack that destroyed your home. They can't stop me, nobody can"  
  
"Eat Shit" Yuffie spat on his face. She kicked powerfully at him, an attack that hit him squarely in the chest, causing him to fall on the floor, brutally hitting his head on the cold granite. "You sadist" she roared " you can't use me for your pleasure anymore. I'm Great Ninja Yuffie! And if you think you've beaten me, you're wrong. Your "wrath" has made me stronger, more agile. You can't control me; you're losing your hold on me. I'm not so little anymore!" Yuffie struck him in the back as hard as she could manage, getting a grunt from her captor. She wished now that she hadn't been foolish last week, trying to attack Sephiroth before he had his way with her again. "Asshole!" she screamed in vain, getting her leg ready for another attack, but when she came down forcefully, Sephiroth turned suddenly on his side, grabbing her leg and twisting it painfully, producing Yuffie to cause a deafening 'thump' as she fell to the ground. Sephiroth, now holding her hands at bay by her sides, lay on top of her.  
  
"Aggressive. You're a fighter Yuffie. I like that. You think you can win? Impossible, like I said, you've been here since you were seven. What makes you think that now, you can get out?" Yuffie was about to respond when he silenced her with a rough kiss. She bit down hard hoping it felt like a hammer striking a hard blow on his mouth. Feeling glee when Sephiroth jerked away, blood streaming from his lip like a fountain, she took advantage, lifting her leg and swinging vehemently, hitting him in the jaw and cheek, causing him to black out momentarily. She jumped up and kicked down the door with two powerful thrusts. She ran silently down the halls, not wanting to wake the heartless only to have them block her breakaway. But before she left, she had to go to Sephiroths' headquarters and grab her weapons and belongings.


	2. The Headband

  
  
**Dream**  
_ "Squall, let me down! I can walk!" a seven year old Yuffie retorted, her words following her actions as she squirmed uncontrollably in his arms.  
  
Gripping her tighter he replied "no" He was scared, heartless were taking over Hollow Bastion, and they had to get to Cid's gummi ship before it was to late. "When we get to Cid's, I promise" he said breathlessly as he ran out the castle doors. "SQUALL LEONHART!" He abruptly stopped recognizing the voice as his commander, Sephiroth. What did he want at a time like this? He turned around slowly fearing the worst. "Sir?" he said as he say the one winged angel made his appearance through the smoke. "Where are you going with my Yuffie, Squall?" he said calmly  
  
"Sir?" Squall said confused 'His Yuffie?' "I don't understand, Hollow Bastion is overrun with heartless, I'm taking Yuffie to the gummi ship. We have to leave sir" There was something different about him, something...almost evil. He laughed coldly.  
  
"You don't understand do you Squall? 'I' made this happen, 'I' control the heartless. I'll be taking Yuffie now, I will have her forever" Sephiroth commanded. Gripping her even tighter, hoping Yuffie wouldn't complain, or do something stupid. But she didn't, he spared a glance at her at seen she was frightened horribly, and he finally noticed she was shaking.  
  
"Don't let him take me away Squall" She whispered, tears coming in a steady flow "please" What had happened between those two before? Squall had a vague idea and anger rose that Sephiroth would do such a thing to a child.  
  
"Are you going to refuse my command Leonhart?" Sephiroth said frostily " Do you dare refuse it?"  
  
" What have you become Sephiroth?" he sputtered, gaining momentum backwards.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you, I was hoping you wouldn't make me. You're so protective over her... Oh right, you're her guardian now correct?" Sephiroth sighed well muttering words under his breath. Sudden fire engulfed him and he felt the weight of Yuffie being lifted off of him  
  
"Yuffie..." he whispered before blackness took over.  
  
**End Dream**  
_  
Leon woke with a start. Beaded with sweat, he through off the blankets and sat up. _' Why am I having these nightmares?'_ Yuffie was dead. They all knew it, yet Leon kept having dreams about her. She would silently slide into his head during the day, and return in his dreams at night. He never mentioned it to Cloud or Cid. Not even Aerith, though he was sure that she knew what kept him awake at night. She seemed to know everything without ever asking.

He sought blindly in the dark towards the shower, even though the clock said it was five o'clock, he wasn't about to go back to sleep. Finally finding his way to the bathroom he turned the shower on full blast, cold water. He needed to get his head cleared of her.

After about 20 minutes, he stepped out into the street, deciding to take a walk. The heartless would help clear his mind. He needed to concentrate on something else. Walking into the third district of Traverse Town, he walked up and waited for a defender. Soon enough, he heard the _'clank, clank'_ of the defender coming, warning of a battle. Leon sliced at its back with his gunblade, taking his time in defeating it. It was over too soon and he still had Yuffie on his mind _'Dammit Yuffie! Your killing me!'_

''GO AWAY!'' he yelled gripping at his head. He tried to think of something else. Anything else. Something to take her away, her smile, her eyes, her always-upbeat attitude. _'Ok, calm down Leon, think of something...like...what's the date today?'_ he dictated to himself. Momentarily taking his mind off Yuffie, trying to think of the date, he walked absent-mindedly into the first district into an alleyway.

"November 20!" he said almost proudly. But Leon never showed emotion, and quickly covered up with a stone cold look. 'November 20th? Why does that sound familiar? Something important today? Somebody's birth—' Leon froze. Today Yuffie would have turned eighteen. She would have been an adult today. He felt his knees get weak 'Look what you do to me, you make me powerless' Leaning against a wall, he slipped to sit down. Closing his eyes, he felt tears burn behind them. He scowled, 'its been eleven years, get over it, she's gone, she's not coming back. You're a coward; you can't let go of the past. Your weak, you promised you'd never be weak again. You're hopeless. You idiot, stop talking to yourself.' He flipped his eyes open, hearing sudden movement beside him. " Who's there?" he growled angrily. _'This better be good'_

He got up, not hearing any response " WHO'S THERE! SHOW YOURSELF!" He hollered irritably. No response, he walked around the corner, his eyes screening the streets like a animal looking at its prey. From the corner of his eye, he seen a flash of color, and he heard the stomping of boots against brickwork. "Hey, get back here!" he called, running around the corner. He saw no one around, 'Great I'm seeing things now?' Turning around to walk to the café and see if he could find Aerith and Cloud, he saw a glimpse of green hiding behind a box in the alley. Walking over, he crouched down to retrieve the object. Turning it over with his hands, his eyes became wide. It was a headband, a green one, and he knew who it belonged to. _'No it can't be'_ but aloud he said  
  
"Yuffie..."  
****  
_'OH Shit! He knows me? But from where? He looks familiar, who is he?'_ Panic slid over her, engulfing her. She was on top of a roof; if he looked up, he's see her. Yuffie prayed he wouldn't. She couldn't handle it; Sephiroth was probably out looking for her right now, and probably pissed as hell. 'Good, buy me some time' she sighed as he took her headband and went off at a dead run. Towards a café across the street. Crouching down, she watched who he walked to, showing him her headband. His companions' eyes widened and the girl turned around. She was wearing all pink, she was crying, and Yuffie gasped. "Aerith?" she said, a little loudly.

She clamped her hand over her mouth as all three of the people turned their heads at her voice 'Shit! Now look what you did you idiot!' she screamed at herself, crouching down lower to stay out of sight. She remembered them now, all of them, the blonde spiky was cloud, the pink flower girl was Aerith and the tall brunette was Squall. 'My Guardian...I can't take this, I don't care if they see me, I have to go through those doors, I have to find someplace where there is no one' Silently, she crawled off the roof, creeping along the wall 'At least Sephiroth taught me a couple good things, to be a better ninja' she thought bitterly. Reaching the doors she pushed through them and took off at a dead run. Ignoring the shouts from Cloud and Squall, and the scream from Aerith as they seen her run through. Thinking quickly she jumped off one wall and rebounded off the wall of a house, landing on the roof of the house closest to the doors. **(A/N: I don't know how to explain it, have you ever seen bulletproof monk? When Kar is trying to get through Jade's window? And he jumps off the walls? Yah well that's what Yuffie does)** It was good timing on her part, right after she crouched down, Squall followed closely by Cloud and Aerith. Aerith was crying freely now, and Cloud was tightly holding her by the hand.

"You don't suppose we imagined it do you? It would be Yuffies' birthday today. Maybe we were all just wishing she was here" Squall said monotone.

"Leon don't be stupid, of course she was here," Cloud said, while trying to sooth Aerith

_'Leon? Since when did he change his name?'_ Yuffie thought _'Maybe I should say something, just give myself up. More protection from him' _She was about to get their attention when Aerith talked for the first time since Yuffie had seen here.  
  
"I think I need to go lay down. I can't handle this" silently in a whispered voice, she indicated that they should all go. Cloud, being overly concerned with Aerith, agreed immediately. Squall she noticed was hesitant, _'He was always persistent'_ she recalled. If he wanted something, he got it.  
  
"I'll be along in a bit," he said with his usual demeanor

"She's a ninja Leon, expert at quietness you know? You wont find her" Cloud uttered but was quickly silenced by a glare of daggers by 'Leon'. Cloud and Aerith left silently. Yuffie stayed quiet this whole time, her legs weren't even aching from being in that position. Probably from being used to hiding for long periods of time from Sephiroth. Squall – err Leon _'Whatever'_ thought Yuffie, continued to make an eye search for her. Taking a step every few minutes. _'Move along' _she thought _'Go away'_ Giving up the search 'Whatever-his-name-is' looked down at his hand which was clenched around her green headband. _'Crap! I forgot he had my headband! I'm going to have to get it back now'_ She heard him speak then, with a voice that surprised her because it sounded almost like he cared. _'But he's like a rock, no emotion'  
_  
"Yuffie...where are you?"


	3. Operation Headband

**Leon**  
  
"Why wouldn't she come to us right away? I just don't understand her decisions! Why... Why..." Aerith, coming to a loss of words, flopped on to her bed. Cloud taking her hand looked frightened at her hesitant state. Aerith was always so sure of everything, she was the stable one.  
  
"I'm sure Yuffie had her reasons Aerith, maybe...maybe--'' Cloud faltered, he didn't know anything to sooth her.  
  
"Maybe things happened to her that she isn't ready to share yet" Leon, speaking for the first time since they had gotten back startled them both with his response.  
  
"Like what...you don't think Sephiroth would...." Aerith trailed off expectantly  
  
"I think Sephiroth would, considering the last words we exchanged" Leon said inconsolably. He had told them reluctantly about the conversation when he had awoken from his fiery state on Cid's Gummi ship. Unfortunately, it was all in vain; there was nothing any of them could do then. But now...she was back...but in hiding. _' Dammit Yuffie! Why are you so afraid? '  
_  
Interrupting his thoughts Cloud whispered silently "Leon maybe she doesn't want to see you. You know, maybe she thinks you betrayed her. Because she asked you not to let Sephiroth take her, but he did." Gazing at the carpet, Cloud wouldn't look Leon in the eye, for fear of what he might find there, he knew he had to say it, though it might make Leon mad.  
  
Instead of mad, Leon stood shocked. He hadn't thought of that _'would Yuffie do something like that? Blame me for her capture?'_ He thought about all the times he'd mad Yuffie made, how had she reacted? _'Grudges is what she's good at. Yes, she would blame me. What other reason could she have?' _To Cloud he said "Yeah...I...I..." finally gaining composure again responded in his indifferent conduct "She might" And with that, he walked into the connect room, the green room where he slept, signaling the end of the conversation.  
  
Walking to the balcony, Leon felt close to exploding. Now he was alone with his thoughts. And there were many _' Is it my fault? What had happened to you Yuffie? Usually you would love bugging me. Any chance you got, you'd take. But that was before, how had you changed? Or rather what happened to change you?'_ He needed her to tell him that it wasn't his fault, so she could get out of his head. He wondered if it was guilt that kept her in his mind. Maybe it was, then again maybe it wasn't. "Get out, leave me be!" he challenged to the stars. A challenge that had gone on forever, a battle between his mind and his thoughts.  
  
**Yuffie**  
  
_'Leave'_ Yuffie thought. _' Go...Train or something. Just for like 15 minutes. Then I can get my headband back and leave before 'he' comes and hurts you all.'_ She was leaning against the wall just beneath the balcony that 'Leon' was standing on. She was like glue, stuck to the wall. Unmoving _'Don't say a word Yuf, or he'll see you'_ She smiled at her situation. It was like James bond for dummies. A laugh almost escaped; instead she smothered it to a hushed squeak. _'Please, you didn't hear that...you didn't, you didn't. No no no'  
_  
Luck was finally on her side for once though, and she heard him shut the balcony door. Yuffie left out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. For the first time she could remember she felt giddy, happy almost. _'Ok, wait an hour or so, then let the games begin'  
_  
**Time Lapse – One Hour:**  
  
_ '30 dead heartless gone on the ground'_ Yuffie sang thoughtfully to herself. An hour took forever and a day, but as she glanced at the clock inside the hotel she seen it was midnight. _'That should be good. Besides being an emotionless rock, he also sleeps like one'_ she remembered. _'Operation Take- Headband-Back has begun'_ and with that she climbed up the bricks towards the balcony he had been on. Yuffie would have rather jumped up there but her landing would have caused him to wake up. So, as it always seemed with her, she did it the hard way. Painstaking was each lift of her foot, each grasp of her hands on the pointed rock but she kept telling herself it was worth it, she could retrieve her headband and go off where Sephiroth could never find her, and never hurt her. She was almost there when she heard the hotel back doors open. She was clinging right above them, Yuffie gripped tighter, but she felt herself slipping. Sweat embedded her hands and forehead. _'Shit, I'm going to fall'_ she closed her eyes telling herself to stay on for a bit longer.  
  
She heard someone _'the owner stupid'_ come out "huh I thought I heard shuffling" then yawning, he thought better of his escapade and retired back to bed. When Yuffie heard the shutting of doors, she instantly repositioned herself, making sure that she didn't fall in the process.  
  
Finally, she lowered herself silently on the balcony. _'Ninja skills I thank you!'_ She patted herself on the back mentally. _'Now the tough stuff'_ It was ironic to say that considering all that she had been through, the pain, the suffering of Sephiroth, that one simple thing like opening a sliding door would be tough. But she was too concentrated on her task right now to think of that.  
  
_'Thank you god for being on my side!'_ Yuffie had successfully opened the door without it making the slightest sound (A/N: I know, impossible but give me a break). She slide in, and one look at the bed told her Squ– Leon was there. _'Ninja senses don't fail me now'_ Yuffie locked on to Leon, attuning her hearing to him, something she'd learned when she was little, trying to escape Sephiroth. She heard his breathing, like it was right in her ears. _' Low, even and steady. No faults. He's fast asleep'_ She crossed the room towards the dresser. _'Headband where are you?'_ After searching unsuccessfully in the drawers (two were empty), she gave up in the area. Stopping every now and then to make sure he didn't wake up. It was during one of these moments that she spotted it. Beside him on his nightstand sat a green headband. _'Crap'  
_  
Like a ghost she crept, keeping to the dark in case he woke up. Yuffie got so close she was right beside the bed now. Her heart was beating rapidly, her efforts to silence it was in vain, it wouldn't stop. _'Huh, over the years you've really grown out of that skinny body. Your all muscle, and handsome too. It's a shame I can't stay here.'_ She smiled.  
  
Grabbing the headband, she turned to leave. She decided to go out into the hallway, it would probably be quieter anyway. _'Ok, let's leave this place. I will take my gummi ship and head... hmm I don't know, different worlds each week?'_ she made a reach for the door handle lost in thoughts.  
  
"Yuffie?" She whipped around and turning the door handle at his voice. He was standing, a few feet away. His eyes were wide, like he thought she was a mirage, or a person in a dream. Like he didn't believe she was here.  
  
Yuffie, out of pure panic dashed out the door, down the stairs and out into the street. She ignored the shouts of her name from up the stairs.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Ok...so? What did you think?!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW!!! urges to review  
  
By the way Thanks to Squll for reviewing! YAYAYAY Hip Hip Hooray!  
  
Next Chapter: ???? you will just have to wait! Muah hahaha! I am so evil sometimes 


	4. Facing The Music

**A/N:** okie! next chappie! yayaya!hmm what chapter is this 3? or four? i dont know lol! i wrote everything up to here today! whoa...i need a life! well i love Squiffie! what can i say!?

hmm read on

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Leon**

****  
"What the hell Leonhart? What's with the yelling" Cloud called from the Red Room.  
  
"Yuffie" A simple answer.  
  
"What!" the voices of Aerith and Cloud said in unison, followed by a rush of bodies into the hall. Leon was already in the street racing toward the swinging doors of the third district. "Wait Cloud... Leon will bring her back, I know it. Maybe we shouldn't go...I mean, "Aerith blushed "When was the last time that we were alone without Leon?" Catching her drift, Cloud caught her in a tight embrace while shutting the door to their room. **(A/N: That wasn't a disturbing thought or anything.)**  
  
Meanwhile, Leon had caught up with Yuffie. Well, in a sense anyways. A Defender had blocked Yuffie's path. '_Can she handle them?' _Leon thought. A question easily answered as Yuffie whipped out a shruiken and attacked it full force. Diving fireballs and doing back flips while throwing her weapons at it. _'Impressive'_  
  
With one final hand whip, the defender busted into a million pieces, leaving in its place a bunch munny. Yuffie wasn't interested in munny right now. And neither was he.  
  
"Yuffie?" he questioned. She turned to face him, surprising him as she took battle pose.  
  
"Move" she responded. Her eyes squinted; her head was tilted down and to the side. She had her hand on a shruiken and she looked threatening. But Leon wasn't scared.  
  
"Yuffie do you remember me?" he growled unintentionally. _'Shit you big dope, she'll leave for sure now. Idiot'_ Her head tilted up a bit and she laughed a bittersweet laugh.  
  
"You know I really don't know. Is it Squall or Leon nowadays?" She angry replied. "Now move!" _'Was that a hint of pleading in her voice?'  
_  
"Leon. I changed it after... after the attack." He answered, "Why are you running Yuf? Why are you hiding dammit!" he shouted at her.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you. I can you know, I'm not a child anymore" backing up her words with actions, she whipped out a shruiken and threw it. With the utmost accuracy, she skimmed his leg, a scratch for a warning. "Next time, I won't miss" she said, "Now move before I force you too"  
  
He took a step closer, as if daring her to follow through. She sighed an exasperated moan. "Damn you Squall!"  
  
"Leon"  
  
"WHATEVER!" she screamed. Then she bolted, jumping on top of a roof, skimming the others on her way towards the doors. And he ran. Faster than he ever had before. _'I will catch you'_  
  
"YUFFIE! COME BACK HERE!"  
  
**Yuffie**  
  
She ran. She had to. He didn't know the pain, he couldn't know. Yuffie pushed through the first district doors; she could hear Leon coming up fast behind her. 'I_ could outrun him' _she thought_,_ but she didn't really have the strength too, she was worn out from the past days events. Escaping, seeing Squall, Aerith and Cloud, knowing Sephiroth was out looking for her. Yuffie knew she couldn't waste time chatting and reminiscing with old friends. Yet she stopped in the middle of the first district and turned to see Squall catching up. _'Time to face the music'_ she thought.  
  
'Leon' caught up, desperately gasping for air. "When did you get so friggin fast?!" He demanded harshly.  
  
"I learned" simply stated, even a brick could understand. But Leon persisted.  
  
"What happened Yuffie? You used to be so..." he drifted off, searching for a word, she answered for him instead.  
  
"perky, lively, energetic?" He nodded. "It's gone Squall. I've changed"  
  
"It's Leon. What happened to you? I can still see it, in your eyes, the love-life-live-life attitude. Why do you put up a façade?" Harshly he demanded answers.  
  
"Hypocrite" Yuffie growled. _'Damn you, leave me be'_  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. You're a hypocrite, a fraud. I see right through you Squall. You say I put up a façade? I hide behind a wall? What about you!? You act all tough as nail **'nobody can hurt me'**" she mimicked "but I see right through. I've changed? So have you... 'Leon'. Yah whatever. I don't have to take this from you." She turned to leave.  
  
"I changed it. You wouldn't understand. You never did Yuffie! You don't see right through me. You can say all this bullshit about me, I don't care! Whatever takes your pain away! DO YOU HEAR ME YUFFIE I DON'T CARE!" he roared at her back.  
  
Yuffie turned around abruptly with a death look that would have sent most people on they're way, but Yuffie found one directed right back at her. From Squall. "I wouldn't understand you Squall? I don't get it huh? Is that a fact? You come and chase me down demanding answers to questions I can't tell you. You want to know about my pain Squall? How dare you even ask me about that. You don't even know me. I may have been gone for eleven years, but I still know you. We both know I can see through you" she sneered at him "and that scares you. Your afraid I'll get too close in here" she pointed at her heart. "but you can't hide Squall. I am forever a part of you!"  
  
"Yuffie you don't know shit!" he scowled at her. "you say things like you know what I've been through these past years. Like you know my pain. But you don't know, you don't care Yuffie. Admit it! You don't give a shit!"  
  
_ ' I don't know your pain? You don't know what Sephiroth did to me. I can't tell you either! You ass! Just leave me alone' _her thoughts screamed to be voiced, but she couldn't say that. Well she couldn't say it directly at least. "What you've been through? You are a sad man Squall, a small self- centered man who only thinks for himself" she took steps towards him angrily "What about me Squall! Do you even remember who I was left with? You probably don't because you don't care about what happened to me! You were probably happy to get rid of that 'annoying brat'. Weren't you?!" she paused only to get a breath then continued not really paying attention to what she was yelling about. She felt the tears burning at the back of her eyes. _'Ninja's never cry'_ her inner voice dictated, Yuffie only ignored it. "Sephiroth! Damn him! Is out looking for me right now! I have to leave! Just let me be Squall! You don't know what he's like. You didn't spend eleven years trying to escape him, trying to stop him from hurting you. Did you!?" There was no response and a tear slide down her cheek silently. "DID YOU!?" she screamed at him.  
  
"No" he said silently  
  
"Exactly so don't come up to me and talk about pain. I had to put up with him, I had to be weak under him. I couldn't stop him! No one was there! I was alone Squall! And you come in here and tell me I don't care? Well your right I don't Squall! Is that what you wanted to hear!? DAMN YOU! YOU WEREN'T THERE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY GUARDIAN!" the tears came freely now "YOU DIDN'T FEEL HIS WRATH! YOU WERENT THE ONE THAT WAS HELPLESS! HE DIDN'T COME INTO YOUR CELL EVERY NIGHT AND RAPE YOU NOW DID HE!?" Yuffie didn't realize what she had said until it came out. She clamped her hand over her mouth and shook her head. Squalls head snapped up and he came to stand in front of her.  
  
"what did you say?" he commanded roughly. Yuffie shook her head violently as a response. "Yuffie! Dammit I can't help you if you don't tell me!"  
  
"you can't help me! Don't you get it! He will kill you, no questions asked!"  
  
"Trouble shared is trouble halved" he responded. _'the rock has a soft side?'_  
  
"No Squall, my trouble is not your trouble. I don't want the weight on you. This is my problem. You just...stay away... far far away." She took steps backwards.  
  
"Dammit Yuffie! Will you stop being so involved with your problems and let me help you!" he said.  
  
"NO!" _'you will make it all worse. Go away!'_ she pleaded silently.  
  
He walked up close to her, his face right in her face. Challenging her to dare speak up to him. "yes" he hissed. Yuffie was about to argue back, but Squall brought his lips to hers to stop her. She jerked back as if it burned her.  
  
"Stay away"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:** Well what do you think? REVIEW REVIEW!

i need reviewers! I love reviewers!

Next Chappie: umm lala, Yuffie goes back to hotel, see aerith....suprise twists of course... lalala

see ya round!


	5. Reunion Of Truth

**Leon  
**  
_'What the hell did you kiss her for'_ Leon scowled at himself as Yuffie slowly backed away _'She's going to bolt, stop her you idiot!'_ He was slow to react to his thoughts, but eventually got moving towards her. "Yuffie, I...I...want to help you"  
  
"You can't" she replied. The tears had dried and he noticed for the first time how exhausted she looked. There were bags under her eyes that went for miles; she looked like she would fall right where she was. 'Why are you pushing yourself? Please let me help you' Leon thought to voice his opinion but he couldn't. He couldn't show he cared further than guardianship.  
  
"Come back to the Hotel and rest, you look like crap" _'Good one Leon'_ she shook her head.  
  
"I can't Squall"  
  
"It's Leon. You can leave in the morning, I promise I wont stop you" He wasn't totally lying. He wouldn't stop her, but Aerith and Cloud would. _'Your being unfair. She'll trust you now and then she'll see that she wont be able to leave and she will hate you' _his inner voice started an argument. But his mind pushed back _' At least she'll be here'_ But Yuffie caught his act, and smiled, but there was no authenticity to it, no sparkle.  
  
"Aerith will, and what she wants, Cloud wants. They will stop me and we both know it" she began "but you put up a good fight. I haven't slept in...hmm...a week at very the least" Leon watched her yawn. _'A week? You're going to kill yourself'_ he thought bitterly. Yuffie watched him and he noticed that she shrugged "When your full of fear, you learn not to sleep. Or sleep with your eyes open, but good luck with that" _'Its like she mind reads. How did she know what I was thinking?'_ he bowed his head as he thought of her words a few minutes ago _**"I see right through you Squall. Your afraid I'll get too close in here. I'm forever a part of you"**_  
  
She was right of course, he was afraid yet he would never admit it out loud. He put up his wall, his façade to hide emotions from people. Through these few minutes he'd let it slip a brutal mistake that couldn't be taken back. He wondered if it really mattered, he could tell her, but then she would bolt. Leon decided that if he told Yuffie about his pain that she would try to comfort him, and the last thing he need from her was fake sympathy. Not when Yuffie was furious with him, he hadn't forgotten her words; they'd hit him hard. **_"YOU WEREN'T THERE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY GUARDIAN!"_** she had screamed at him. And she was right.  
  
"I'll go with you, if you want me too" it was almost too silent to hear, but he caught it. He raised his head slowly as he felt his face go into its usual indifference appearance. _'I want you too, just say it to her'_ but he couldn't bring his voice to say those words. Instead he stared at her, mostly at her eyes, and what he saw there was heart wrenching. Yuffie was done hiding from him; she showed her emotions openly now. All the pain and suffering was in her eyes, and there was something else there too, for him. It wasn't really sympathy; it was more like she understood what he had been thinking moments before she said she would go. An accepting, supportive something. Leon shook his head _'you fell for someone once. Look what happened! Fall again and you may never be able to get back up'_  
  
"I wont make you. If you really don't want to come, then don't" he said a bit hardheartedly. _'There, its not my decision, its not on my shoulders anymore. I'll probably kill myself if you leave'_ Again Yuffie read his mind  
  
"What would you do? If...If I left right now?"  
  
"I don't care Yuffie, your old enough to make your own decisions now. I wont force you to do anything" Leon answered _'Don't leave'_ "Aerith will be pissed though, and Cloud"  
  
"I don't want to talk about Aerith and Cloud. I'm talking about you Squall. If you really don't care then maybe I will leave. Say hi to them guys for me" and with a nod goodbye she turned toward the World Exit. _'What! No! Stay! Please don't make me say it'_ But Leon knew she wouldn't stop unless he said anything 'Dammit!'  
  
"Stay" Leon said quietly "At least for tonight" He watched her freeze, and her body stiffen. Yuffie turned to him, an unconcerned expression on her face, as if sizing up his request.  
  
"Alright" she responded slowly. "For tonight. But in the morning I leave." _'Maybe'_ Leon added silently _'We will see'_  
  
**Yuffie**  
  
_ 'What did you do? You should've walked right out that World Exit and you know it! You still can, just turn around and walk right out. Do it! '_ But Yuffie couldn't bring her legs to go back. Leon had been right, she was terribly exhausted. She did need rest. And food she realized suddenly. " Where do you stay? Do you have a house? Or what?" she asked roughly, she didn't want him to know that she really was happy to stay here tonight.  
  
"In the hotel, I stay in the Green Room and Aerith and Cloud sleep in the Red Room" he responded indifferently. Yuffie looked at him, she tilted her head. _'You look...confused, or sad or something.'_ She thought _'Are you mad I came back? God I hope not'  
_  
"What are you staring at?" he looked at her distressingly.  
  
"Just wondering what's up with you? Are you mad I came back? You look it" knowing this would make him confused that he couldn't keep up his frontage, she smiled. Yuffie sighed to herself, she knew her smiles and laughs weren't genuine anymore, and she knew Leon seen it too. "Like I said Yuffie, I don't care" Leon started walking faster. _' I see right through you Squall. You want out of that façade, and I wish I could stay and help you. But...But I can't...i'm sorry'  
_  
Finally reaching the hotel, Yuffie stopped _'Can I do this? Can I handle a reunion?'  
_  
"What's wrong? Aren't you coming?" Leon asked. Coming out of her trance, Yuffie nodded _'You can do this Yuffie'_ she motivated. Then something sprang to her mind. _'Tell him about her, he needs to know the truth'_  
  
"Squall, I..." Yuffie started, but then her throat closed off, causing her to stutter.  
  
"What Yuffie?" Leon turned a half confused, half indifferent glare on her. _'I can't do it!'_ she thought but her mind screamed _'You have to!'  
_  
"I wanted to know where I'm going to sleep" she said lamely _'I can't believe that I didn't tell him! Crap! I will, I swear I will later'  
_  
"Oh, I don't know. We will figure that out later. Right now you have to see Aerith and Cloud." Leon walked up the stairs and knocked on the Red Rooms door. "Aerith, Cloud?"  
  
"Hold on!" Came their voice through the door  
  
"OH...MY...GOD..." Yuffie laughed "I wonder what they're doing" It felt good to laugh and mean it, she hadn't done that since she was little. Leon looked at her and smirked quickly, but his eyes kept their focus on her, concealing his thoughts.  
  
The door opened to a disheveled looking Cloud. "This better be important Leonhart" he stated impatiently. Leon was blocking me from view so of course Cloud wouldn't know.  
  
"I hope that I'm seen as important" Yuffie stepped out from behind Leon, one eyebrow raised as if questioning him.  
  
"Yuffie? Is it really you" Cloud whispered astonished, his eyes were wide. He reached a hand to her cheek. Yuffie took his hand.  
  
"Hi Cloud. Miss me?" She asked shakily. Cloud was the closest thing she ever had for a brother, he always looked out for her best interests, _'Maybe he'd have been a better guardian for me'_ Yuffie thoughts stood still _'Wait... Am I mad at Squall for not taking care of me?' _She had no time to be troubled over this thought because she was pulled into a tight hug by Aerith who had ran out the door.  
  
"Oh Yuffie! I was scared I'd... that I would never" she started  
  
"I know Aerith, but I'm here now, it will be okay, I promise." She soothed her crying friend _' I hope it will anyways'_ Aerith released her taking her free hand ( Cloud still tightly held her other one) and walked her into their room. "Yuffie Do you think you can tell me...everything?" she asked hesitantly, not know how Yuffie would react to her request.  
  
"I already told Squ- err Leon' she began, "I suppose I could handle telling it over" She weakly smiled. Leon, obviously knowing how it pained her to even say what happened, sat down beside her on the bed and took her hand. Yuffie looked at him "Thank-you" she whispered. He nodded.  
  
"Moral support" he mumbled. _'Oh Squall your so understanding sometimes. Don't make me feel guilty that I cannot help you!'  
_  
By the time Yuffie had finished telling of her past pain and how Sephiroth had treated her, she was sure Leon's hand would have to be amputated from loss of circulation she was holding on so tightly. She had gone more in- depth with her story than she had when she was yelling at Leon. When she finished, she looked up at Leon with tear-streaked eyes. He was staring at her unnervingly, his eyes held remorse. _'For what?'_ she wondered.  
  
Cloud on the other hand had decided to release his anger and started punching walls vigorously screaming in fury "Damn Sephiroth! It's not right"  
  
"Calm down Cloud" Aerith stated, "Yuffie when did he begin...hurting you?" Yuffie sighed _'I knew they'd want the whole story, but I wasn't really prepared'_ She refused to look at them as they stared at her, her gaze locked to the floor covering under her feet.  
  
"Well... he took over when I was seven right?" she felt more than saw them nod, "so it must've been three years later? I think I was ten" Leon squeezed her hand and she her directed her head slowly to stay under his gaze. She couldn't waver from his watch, mostly because she was shocked. She could see the tears lingering in his eyes. _'He's a rock Yuffie, he'll hurt you. Don't fall for him'  
_  
"Is that everything Yuffie" Aerith asked quietly, tears were streaming down her cheeks endlessly, and Cloud came up behind her, hands resting on her shoulders. Yuffie nodded in response. Then she remembered the promise she made to herself earlier. _'Do it now Yuf, before you can't'_ Yuffie let go of Leon's hand and stood up causing confusion from her friends.  
  
"I just remembered something I have to tell Leon" she stared at him. Leon looked at her expectantly.  
  
"What is it Yuffie?"  
  
"I met someone when I escaped. I helped them escape too" Yuffie was shaking visibly and Leon came to support her "No don't" Yuffie said backing away slightly.  
  
"Who did you see Yuf?" he asked edgily, totally unaware of the bombshell Yuffie was about to drop.  
  
"I...I.."  
  
"Who Yuffie!" he demanded, shaking her roughly.  
  
"Rinoa" 


	6. Part Of The Madness

_**Flashback**  
  
"Squall!" Rinoa's voice sang into the caves "are you in here?"  
  
"Rinoa! Yah come in I want to show you something" Squalls voice rang back. After getting lost in the maze of canals twice, Rinoa finally appeared before him. "What's all this then? Aerith told me you wanted me to meet you here." She kissed his cheek.  
  
"hmm? Oh yah I did." He blushed "I wanted to give you something" he reached in his pocket and pulled out a silver necklace. In the center was a diamond shaped like a heart, it was surround by a silver outline. "Here" He handed it to her.  
  
"Oh Squall!" Tears formed in her eyes "It's beautiful" Then she leaned in and kissed lips passionately. Squall grabbed her waist and pulled her forward to deepen what she had begun. After breaking it, she whispered to him "I love you"  
  
"I love you too. I wont ever leave you. I swear it. I don't think I could love someone else" he kissed her softly this time.  
  
"If you guys are done with this love fest, Aerith needs Rinoa to help make supper and Cloud needs Leon for...I don't know, he just said 'Get Leon'" A six year old Yuffie raised her eyebrows expectantly.  
  
"Yuffie!" They said in unison, both blushing hard.  
  
"What did I do?"  
End_  
** Leon**  
  
Leon stared broodingly at the stars. _'She's alive'_ he thought _' I loved her once but do I still?'_ he had too many unanswered questions so he had come to lie on the roof of Merlin's old house. Plus, Yuffie would have seriously injured him if he had stayed. He's almost fallen through the covering but he'd been cautious. He recalled what happened after Yuffie dropped the bolt from the blue.  
  
_** "What..." Leon whispered, eyes wide.  
  
"I was running down the hall when I heard a voice... I- it was crying... I went up to the cell that it was coming from and knocked it down. I seen it was a girl but I didn't really pay too much attention. I just wanted to get out of there. I ran to the headquarters and grabbed my stuff and she- she grabbed hers too I think. I really wasn't watching her. We got in separate Gummi ships across from each other... it was-it wasn't till then that I got a good look at her. Then I knew. It was her. It was Rinoa, I knew it, I had grown up with her." Yuffie had a far away pained look in her eyes, and her voice sounded shaky but dull, like it wasn't really her talking. "And she looked up and I seen the recognition too, dawn in her eyes of who I was. We took off and talked over the intercom... She said she was going to look for Squall...she said she knew you were her light. Or she thought so... I-I told her to be careful and then I ended up here and... and...here I am." Leon jerked away from her violently and ran out the door. He need to think.  
  
"Squall!" Sounded Yuffie's voice. She ran down the stairs and jumped in front of him outside. She had to stop him, talk to him about it.  
  
"LEON! Why didn't you tell me?" he hissed  
  
"I-I just did!" she said, scared.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me right away! You knew this was important! That she was important to me!" He yelled  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't even want to see you in the first place!" her anger flooded back to her, "To tell you the truth I had forgotten! Yes forgotten!"  
  
"How can you forget something like that! I think you just didn't want to say anything and then thought better of it! You wanted to cause me more pain Yuffie!" He pushed her roughly to the ground, but she was too quick and she swung her leg, hitting him below the knee. Leon landed on top of her, crushing her to the ground.  
  
"Maybe I did!" she lied "because apparently I cause all your pain right!?"  
  
"Yes Yuffie you do! I know you want to kill me!" he howled  
  
"What are you talking about!? I would never want to kill you Squall! I never lied to you. Not once! Not even when I was little! I always kept on the straight and narrow with you. Always! How could you even say that!" She punched his arm hard "YOUR SUCH A JERK!" she shrieked at him. He flipped her over and slammed her on the wall. Yuffie winced but shoved back at him. They were both strong and every move they made to hurt each other, did exactly that. Hurt.  
  
"IT'S LEON! You're such a liar Yuffie! Straight and narrow? Yeah right! You lied to me ALL the time" Leon never hurt a girl, but Yuffie made him lose his temper. He smashed a fist into her jaw. "YOU THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY TO LIE TO YOUR GUARDIAN!" She kicked him hard in the stomach, causing the air to escape him.  
  
"YOU CALL YOURSELF A GUARDIAN? SEPHIROTH TOOK ME AWAY AND YOU BARELY FOUGHT! YOUR WEAK SQUALL! DO YOU HEAR ME? WEAK!" Yuffie slammed her other leg into his stomach "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT I WANT YOU DEAD!? YOU OBVIOUSLY WANT ME DEAD! YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO COME BACK AND CHECK TO MAKE SURE I WAS GONE BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE! YOU ARENT A GUARDIAN! CLOUD ACTS MORE LIKE ONE TO ME THAN YOU EVER DID!" She double attacked him, jumping and swinging one leg at his face then spinning around in the air, kicked him in the chest with the other. He flew backwards and smashed into a wall across the street. Shocked, Leon looked up at her. Yuffies' wide eyes held tears and her hands were over her mouth. "Oh my god Squall! I'm sorry! I never –'' her apology was cut off as he ran into the third district.  
  
Cloud who had been watching the whole thing unfold, had been going to jump in to stop them when Leon dashed off. He came and took Yuffie inside. But she shrugged him off. "I'm going to stay at the accessory shop tonight" and with that she too scampered off.  
**_  
He ran over the memory once again. _'She was right, I am weak. Does she really think that I'm not a good guardian?'_ His thoughts momentarily settled on Yuffie. _'She blames me...Cloud was right...Cloud'_ he scowled _'Maybe he should have been her guardian, he's more brotherly like anyways'_ he felt himself go deeper into depression.  
  
Leon's ears picked up the creaking doors opening and the soft thump of boots jumping on the rocks. It was to light to be Cloud or Aerith. _'Yuffie'_ he thought _'what does she want now? To finish me off?'_ He saw a flash of color beside him, then he seen He saw a flash of color beside him, then he seen Yuffie land beside him. He remained silent.  
  
"Hey" she said quietly sitting beside him, looking at the star too.  
  
"What do you want now Yuffie?" He spat more venomously than he had meant too. He heard her quiet sigh _'She doesn't know why she's here'_ Confirming his thoughts she replied  
  
" I don't know. To apologize maybe? I just wanted to talk. You know?" She glanced at him skeptically, catching his nod.  
  
"Yah, I know what you mean" He whispered, "you shouldn't apologize, you were right" he admitted. "And I'm sorry that I hit you. I shouldn't have hit you no matter what my temper was like. You probably would have been better off with Cloud as a guardian...I am weak... I couldn't save you Yuffie... I'm the one who should be apologizing."  
  
"I didn't realize I was mad about it till I said it" she considered, as if thinking a thought out loud. _'I would have been thinking it all the time'_ She shifted her position so she was facing him. "Your not weak, I'm glad you were my guardian" it was so quiet he had to strain to hear it. Louder though she laughed "And don't worry about my jaw. It ain't made of glass"  
  
"But I am weak Yuffie! I was too scared to go back to see if Sephiroth had killed you. I just assumed! I was hopeless to stop him from hurting you and I should've been able to. Dammit Yuf! Its all my fault!" He said feeling shameful. She shook her head.  
  
"No. Don't go blaming yourself. The heartless are to blame. To get technical, Sephiroth is to blame" She spoke his name almost like a curse, and Leon seen the flicker of anger in her eyes when she said it. "But not you Squall" Then looking away she murmured "Did you love her"  
  
He sighed "It's Leon now Yuffie. Leon. I did love her..." he let his answer drift off silently adding to himself _'I don't know if I do now'.  
_  
"Did you think that... that she was your light?"  
  
"Maybe. I think I thought she was..." He said ad he remembered the promise he had made Rinoa in the cave.  
  
"Do you think of her often? Like do you miss her?" Yuffie inquired. _'What is this? Twenty questions?'_ he thought, but he answered her truthfully.  
  
"I did yah. You know, when you love someone, you think of them a lot. I miss her sometimes. Mostly I think I'm lonely" he admitted to her. _'Where is all this honesty coming from?'_  
  
"I'm staying in the accessory shop tonight" Yuffie switched subjects, she sounded more confident than the moments before, as if she had reached a conclusion. "I'll be leaving in the morning. I'm going to do something for you first though"  
  
"What's that?" Leon was curious _'something for me? Why is she being so nice?'  
_  
"It's a surprise" she shrugged "I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight." And with that she left.  
  
"Goodnight" _'What just happened here?'  
_  
**Yuffie**  
  
Walking out of the fire door, Yuffie made her way towards the first district, using a the alley as a shortcut. _'I have to do this, for him. He loves her, not me. He stole my heart and that's more real than anything else. But its not meant to be. He loves Rinoa, that's how it's supposed to be. Oh Squall, you've left me nowhere.'_ A tear slipped, and she wiped in away ' Now look whose weak' she laughed.  
  
Reaching her gummi, she jumped inside and grabbed the handle for the intercom. She punched in numbers, trying to connect to the other ship. She sighed when she got through. "Rinoa? You there?" She said into the microphone.  
  
"Yuffie? Is that you" her voice sang through the static.  
  
"Yah, hey I found him! Squall is here in Traverse Town."  
  
"Oh Yuffie! Thank you, Thank you! You're a lifesaver! A real angel! I'll be there by morning!" she hummed  
  
"I probably wont be here, I've decided to leave. But I'll talk to you later! Bye!" she switched off before Rinoa could say she should wait for her. _' I gave you up Squall'_  
  
Yuffie was glad that she was leaving in the morning. She knew she couldn't be happy for no one, and she couldn't pretend to be okay. She was shattered like broken glass.  
  
_ ' It's all part of the madness'_  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
A/N: soooooo...? I know, it was mostly Leon's POV this time but that okay right? I hate Rinoa don't you? Really I despise her... she's evil... I like to leave Squiffieness for the end...Or do I? Haha now you don't know if there will be Squiffieness soon or not! Muahahahaha!  
  
Review Review! I wanted to have Cloud make the moves on Yuffie in this one but then I was like noo..im not that evil.. lol 


	7. Whats Real is Tricky Rhythm

A/N: Okay, a lot of you are freaking at me for putting Rinoa in my story... Believe me, I HATE her...a lot... like she is my least favorite character of all freaking time. But I mean, it was a good twist right? Note to Sqully: Sorry bout the whole Rinoa thing. You shouldn't worry though...  
  
() Thinks evil thoughts () well read on... Oh yah and I know I left Yuffie POV short last time so to make it even, Leon's first POV will be short this time... and this chapter is going to be longer than all my other chappies. Switching back POV a couple times.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
**Leon**  
  
_'Rinoa's alive and all you can think about is Yuffie? What is wrong with you man?'_ Leon frowned. _'Shouldn't I be happy?'_ Kicking a rock out of his way, he tried to organize his thoughts. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, he had his Gunblade incase he met any heartless. Ever since Leon woke up this morning, feelings had been swimming in his mind about Yuffie and Rinoa. Unable to stay in the hotel, he'd jumped out the balcony. Usually he would go to train to get things off his mind, but this time he couldn't. _'I have to figure this out. This can't be pushed out of the way, it needs resolving'_ his intellect had kicked in. So here he was, a lone stranger in the third district, head bowed down in deep thought, a mask hiding his real emotions. Leon was so profoundly confused and hidden in reflection that he didn't even hear the light footsteps approaching him.  
  
"Squall...?" _'Its her'_ his mind recognized instantly. He straightened slowly and curved about, now facing her.  
  
"Rinoa?" He spoke it firmly, as if it wasn't really a question at all. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. He hugged her, shocked and not knowing what to do, but as his mind shot back into action, he quickly detangled himself from her, putting some space between them. "It's Leon now, and how did you find me?"  
  
"Well when I landed it was confusing," she admitted speaking thoughts aloud "but I went through these huge doors and looked for you there and seen Yuffie, she—  
  
"You seen Yuffie?" _'She hasn't left yet'_ his mind sang at him. He felt something spread over him...was it relief?  
  
"Yah, I thought she would have left already!" She smiled, obviously glad she got to see Yuffie this morning "Anyways, Yuffie told me that she had seen you in the Third District this morning. But when I asked her what you were doing, she said she didn't talk to you. She said you looked deep in thought and she didn't want to disturb you to say goodbye. She asked me to tell you instead" She smiled at him. One of those smiles, the ones that used to make his knees weak, but now it didn't affect him at all. _'Say...Goodbye? Oh no...she can't leave, not yet, not until I figure this all out!'_ his brain screamed when he suddenly thought of something.  
  
"No, I mean how did you know I was here in Traverse Town?" he looked at her, to see her dark eyes looking lovingly at him.  
  
"Oh that! Last night, Yuffie contacted me in my gummi ship" she shrugged, "She told me to come and see you! And when I found her this morning she said she was glad that I was here for you. Something about how you still loved me and missed me a lot! Yep! That's what Yuffie told me!" she said excitedly. _'WHAT!'  
_  
"Did she say how she knew that?" he watched Rinoa frown slightly  
  
"Why do you care Squall? Its just Yuffie! Beside she leaving soon, right after she says bye to Cloud and Aerith. I'm here now! Aren't you happy?" she looked at him expectantly, and when she seen his scowl she sighed, giving in to his request. "Fine Squall, you win! Yuffie told me about your guy's conversation last night. She said she asked if you loved me and you said that you did and she asked if you missed me and you said yes to that too! That's how she knows Squall. Why is it important anyway?" Leon was taken aback at this _'I said that?'_ his mind raced, thinking about last night on Merlin's roof. Then he remembered.  
  
_**She had murmured, "Did you love her"  
  
He had sighed and answered "It's Leon now Yuffie. Leon. I did love her..."  
  
"Do you think of her often? Like do you miss her?" Yuffie had inquired.  
  
"I did yah. You know, when you love someone, you think of them a lot. I miss her sometimes. Mostly I think I'm lonely"**_  
  
Thinking about his words he said glancing to Rinoa "Rinoa... I am happy that your okay and well but..." he trailed off searching for the words to explain. She smiled at him understandingly.  
  
"Yuffie needs you Squall, and you need her. I can see her in your eyes now; In fact I always could see her, even when we were together when we were kids. You always loved her I think" she nodded staring at his eyes. Her word penetrated him and he realized she spoke the truth, but didn't want to admit it.  
  
"Thank you. Rinoa, I'll always be here for you, but as a friend" she nodded at him and simply waved a hand, as if she knew this was going to be the end all along.  
  
"Hurry or you might miss her"  
  
_' I don't love Yuffie, I just have to protect her'_ he lied to himself, running through the doors.  
  
**Yuffie**  
  
"Oh Yuffie! Please don't go!" Aerith cried as she refused to let go.  
  
"Uh...Cloud? A little help here please?" Yuffie looked to the blonde for support as she tried to untangle herself from her weeping friend. Cloud shook his head as if saying 'Don't drag me into this'.  
  
"I agree with Aerith on this one Yuffie, I don't think you should go either" he said as if making a final statement. _'Don't do this to me'_ Yuffie, finally getting away from Aerith hold, shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry guys. But I will visit often I promise you. Now that I know where you are it should be all good!" _'Besides I don't want you all involved in my problems, or dying because of them'_ she added to herself. She faked a smile, hoping it would convince them that she was fine.  
She recalled her conversation when Rinoa had found her.  
  
**_"Why don't you stay here Yuffie? Squall and Cloud won't let Sephiroth touch you. Your safer here than out on different worlds all the time by yourself!" Rinoa stated accusatorily.  
  
Yuffie smiled "Rinoa, I'm not wanted here, besides now that you're here Squall will be caught up with you, and Cloud and Aerith are together all lovey- dovey, I'll just be left out of the circle. You should go see him now; he's in the third district. He really loves you Rinoa, and misses you too. He told me so last night when we talked about it." She had almost broken down, talking about Rinoa and Squall together, but she'd held it in.  
  
"Oh really Yuffie!? What did he say this morning when you talked to him about me coming!?" Rinoa was doing an excited dance.  
  
"It's a surprise Rinoa" she laughed "I never told him you were coming. And I didn't talk to him this morning either, he looked all 'in thought' I didn't want to make him mad because I interrupted to say goodbye. Could you tell him for me please?" It wasn't a total lie, she had seen him in the Third District this morning looking awfully confused. Well as confused as he could look, seeing as how he was always hiding emotions.  
  
"Alright! I really wish you would stay here though. Come back often ok?" Rinoa hugged her "and thank-you for saving me"  
  
"Of course!" Yuffie waved away her thanks, also answering about coming back. "Anyways, I'm going to go say goodbye to Cloud and Aerith. I'll be back sometime." She smiled pretendingly. "You can count on it"  
_**  
"I really should go, I meant to leave an hour ago, but I slept in! Crazy me!" she laughed. She hugged Cloud tightly while soothing them with the same words she had used with Rinoa "I'll be back, you can count on it"  
  
"You better or there will be hell to pay young lady" Cloud gazed at her concernedly "Your sure you want to leave? We can protect you better here"  
  
"Positive. Don't worry over my problems, I'll be fine!" Yuffie said brightly _'Please fool you'_ "Oh and uh, Rinoa is back now, I sent her to see Squall in the Third District a bit ago" they nodded, not really caring too much at all. They were all about her right now. "I got to go. See you guys later!" She walked out of the door before they could protest, then bolted outside towards the First District doors. Glancing back, a solitary tear slipped down her cheek. "Goodbye Squall" _'I love you'_  
  
She walked towards the towards the World Exit, thinking about what her life held in store for her. _'There is nothing out there for me. Face I Yuf, you're alone and nobody really cares too much. You should end it all now.'_ Now getting into suicidal thoughts, she tried to think of something else. Something happy. _'Maybe I'll go to Destiny Islands and see Kairi! Nah, she'll probably be caught up with mourning Sora's absence ... But Riku? Sure, I haven't seen that kid in a while! What he must be like 16 now? I guess he's not really a kid anymore then.'_ She was thinking of anything to get her mind off Squall and killing herself.  
  
"Well hell! If it ain't Yuffie Kisaragi! You runnin' off without saying hello to an old man first?" a rough voice called to her. She turned around and smiled at her old nickname for him. A real smile.  
  
"Cid. Cid. You ARE an old man now aren't you?! You must be at least sixty now right?" she poked fun at him.  
  
"Hey watch it!" he said at her through slotted eyes, "Where you off too? Didn't you just get here?" He said pointed a finger at her uncertainly.  
  
"Yah, but I gotta run old man, I'll sit and talk with you later" Yuffie responded turning around again.  
  
"Hey kid" Yuffie glanced back with a quizzical gaze. "Leon was by a few minutes ago, muttering something about 'find Yuffie' he asked me if I had seen you. Then he jogged off when I said no. You wanna leave a note for him or something?" Yuffie hesitated _'Just say no and go on your way'_ her brain muttered. She knew she should listen to it, but she didn't.  
  
"Yah, sure why not?" she walked up to Cid "you got a pen and paper old man?"  
  
He grumbled but lead her in the accessory shop anyways "I'm not old, kid"  
  
"And I'm not a kid old man" Yuffie smiled, she had missed these argument with Cid, she had forgotten how fun it was, to live free without worry. _'Don't get caught up in it. God obviously doesn't want you happy Yuf'_ she thought to herself.  
  
After scribbling a message on a scrap piece of paper and folding it up, she handed it to Cid, who immediately threw it in his pocket. "Cid I need you to do something for me please." She asked. After Cid's nod, she whispered something in his ear, like it was important for the walls and floors not to hear. Then she handed him an object before turning back and smiling "Well old man, I'll chat with you later. Make sure Squall that note you hear?" He nodded.  
  
"You damn well better come back" He said turning to go back to work. Yuffie heard him muttering "Damn kids these days, running off like they own everything"  
  
Yuffie laughed and walked out. _'That guys is good for a cheering up'_ She back flipped towards the World Exit, finally feeling hope for her future. 'Maybe things will take a turn for the better' She pushed through the World Exit and into her gummi.  
  
**Leon**  
  
_' Where did she go?'_ irritated beyond words, Leon pushed through the First District doors, only to see what he had seen the other times. No Yuffie. No light in his darkness. _'Wait, what is that?'_ from the corner of his eye, he seen her. She was finishing off a back flip right beside the World Exit. Afterward, to his absolute horror, she pushed through the doors. "YUFFIE!" he bellowed. But he was too late. Yuffie was gone, he felt it deep down. The feeling he had gotten when he had first known she was back, that wonderful blissful feeling, was gone. It left him in a state of despair. He ran towards the World Exit, but was stopped by Cids booming voice.  
  
"Hey Leon! I got something for you!"  
  
"Not now Cid! I have to go after Yuffie!" he said, not bothering to stop.  
  
"She'll be back Leon. She told me, I could tell she meant it. Now get your bum ass over here. Yuffie left something for you" Stopping in the middle of a dead run, he almost tripped, but caught himself and whipped around.  
  
"What? What did she leave?" He knew he sounded eager, which would be surprising, coming from him, but he really didn't care. It wasn't until he walked up to Cid that he realized he was holding his breath. Cid jammed his hand into his pocket and withdrew a folded piece of paper. He handed it over to Leon, who in return yanked it from Cid's grasp. _'Please say your coming right back'_

"Damn kids can't wait a friggin minute!" Cid mumbled as he stalked away.  
  
Leon read over the note. Read it again. And again. The letter was like a riddle. A riddle he didn't understand. Here's what it said:  
  
**_Squallie:  
  
Can you do something for me? You have to promise before I tell you though. I know you will promise though, so I guess there is no point in asking really is there? Promise me you won't search for me. Promise me you'll stay here with your light. You don't have to worry about me, I'll be ok.  
  
Now that you promised me, go talk to the old man.  
  
I didn't forget my promise to you, I will owe you forever. _**

**_ Yuffie  
  
_** "CID!" Leon yelled. _'What the hell is she talking about?'_ .

Cid's head poked out of the window. "What you yelling for kid, I'm right friggin here!"  
  
"It says I have to talk to an old man. Yuffie always called you 'old man'" Leon scowled at him angrily. Cid rolled his eyes.  
  
"Figures. Be right out" Cid strolled outside and stood in front of Leon, as if sizing him up. _'What the hell is going on'_ confused, Leon felt ready to punch the first person that got in his way. "You promise Yuf?" He said suddenly.  
  
Leon was taken aback. _'Promise Yuf?'_ He looked at the note again realizing what Cid met. _' Can I really promise her that?'_ he thought doubtfully. Then he looked at the stars, and he felt her presence there, a comforting presence that filled him. "Yes" he said quietly "I promise" Cid eyed him suspiciously, then seeing the tears in Leon's eyes, decided it was genuine. He reached in his pocket and handed an object to Leon, then without a word, turned back and walked across the street, to his shop. Leon stared down in his hand. It was a small object, no bigger than his thumb. But it still wounded his dying heart even more than it already was. He crumpled, sliding to the ground. He felt like his heart was ripped from him.  
  
**_LEON - FLASHBACK  
  
"Hey Squall guess what!?" a pudgy five year old tugged on his shirt.  
  
"What is it Yuffie?" He smiled down at her, one eyebrow raised in question. Yuffie's faced scrunched up suddenly in thought.  
  
"I forget!" She giggled. Squall laughed with her, picking her up and swinging her around in a circle. "AHH! Squallie! Put me down!" She tittered. He obeyed, setting her lightly on her feet, watching her sway slightly with dizziness. "Hey Squall!? Will you do something for me please?" she said, all innocence. He didn't trust that look. Since when was Yuffie ever innocent?  
  
"What would you like Yuf?"  
  
"You gots ta promise that you will first!" She gazed at him with puppy dog eyes. How could he say no?  
  
"Alright, I promise I will" he smiled "Now what's up?"  
  
"I wanted something to eat, but Aerith and Cloud were in Aeriths' room, and the door was locked. I don't know what they were doing that they needed the door locked" She looked puzzled. Squall, who knew plain well they were probably having a major make-out session, smirked at her. Yuffie continued her story in a rush "And I was really hungry so I grabbed a chair and opened the cabinet and picked up a plate. But I tripped on my way off the chair...and...and..." She looked up with tears in her eyes "I didn't mean to break it! It was all shattered in tiny pieces!"  
  
"I'm sure it will be fine Yuffie, nobody will be mad at you. It was only a plate" Squall said, trying to comfort the bawling girl in front of him.  
  
"That's not all though Squallie!" she choked through the sobs "It was the pink plate! It was-was Aeriths' fav-favorite plate!" she sniveled.  
  
"Oh Yuffie! You should have asked me to help! Aerith will be disappointed in you" he scowled lightly at her. "What would you like me to do about it?" he said fearing the worst.  
  
"Cou-Could you take the blame for me please Squall?" She silently whispered. Squall sighed, knowing he couldn't refuse her, knowing he'd already promised her.  
  
"Yes Yuffie, I will take the blame. Now go – go bug cid or something" he smiled at her. Suddenly feeling better and more light heartened, Yuffie scampered off to reek more havoc.  
  
Later, when Aerith had found out, Cloud, angered that his loved one was so upset and sad, had come after Squall. Needless to say, they got in a fistfight. Squall was unable to say that it was Yuffie, he HAD promised her after all. Plus, she was only five. Both Cloud and Squall received good blows; Squall a broken nose, and Cloud a stomach that remained bruised for two weeks. They had taken it quite seriously.  
  
After, a small child appeared in Squalls room. "Squallie?" her small voice reached his ears.  
  
"What now Yuffie?" he turned on his side to face her and she gasped. Around his nose was swollen, and one eye was swelling up too.  
  
"Oh Squallie!" She jumped up on the bed and hugged him tightly, her face buried in his chest. Detangling her from him, she wiped her eyes of tears " I-I'm sorry, I should have taken the bl-blame" she sniveled.  
  
"Yuffie, it's fine. Really, I'll be ok. Cloud and I weren't fighting over that" he lied. She looked up.  
  
"Squallie I was hiding behind a plant! I know you were!" she said accusingly "but I wanted to thank-you...I'm going to owe you forever...so...here" she kissed him on the cheek "I'll love you forever!" and with that she jumped up and skipped away.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
_**  
Leon opened his hand. A little pink ceramic piece of a plate laid silently taunting him.  
  
**TIME LAPSE: ONE YEAR**  
  
**Yuffie**  
  
A tired looking nineteen year old jumped in her gummi ship. She looked at the world map. _'Where to now?'_ She had been to Destiny Islands, Wonderland, Halloween Town, the Coliseum, and to her under distaste; Arabian Desert. _'God Aladdin is annoying!'_ It had been a year since she'd seen her friends in Traverse Town, it felt like a lifetime.

But Yuffie had no time for that, she'd just come from the Arabian Desert where Aladdin was being perverted and annoying saying stuff like _'Jasmine means nothing to me! I swear Yuffie!'_ She had ended up punching his face in of course. Anyways, right after she kicked the crap out of Aladdin in his house, _'If you call it that'_ Yuffie rolled her eyes, she had seen him. The one that caused the pain. Sephiroth hadn't seen her, thanks to her ninja skills. She had scaled the walls in Arabia and ran to the world exit and jumped in her Gummi ship. And now here she was. _' I'm not strong enough for him'_ Yuffie sighed _' I need protection and I know it. I can't just keep running, he will find me. But who could protect me?'_ Yuffie knew that she couldn't ask Sora, he already had enough on his shoulders with sealing the keyholes and all. Then it hit her. _' Am I ready to face him? Him together with HER'_ Unexpectedly, she thought of what Riku had admitted to her: **_"I liked Rinoa for a while...but she was all grieving over Squall. I thought it was best to leave her alone"_** _'Aw, poor guy!'_  
  
Yuffie made her decision. Plotting co-ordinates for Traverse Town, she went into the back to take a extremely long shower.  
  
**Time Lapse: One hour later**  
**(Still Yuf POV)**  
  
Yuffie leaped out of her gummi ship. She was really starting to hate traveling, there was nothing to do! _'It's going to drive me nuts'_ She walked over to the accessory shop, remembering that she told Cid she'd talk to him when she came back next. _'No time like the present'_ Yuffie smiled, telling herself she didn't really want to see Squall just yet. Walking in she yelled "Hey Old man, you here?"  
  
"Hell! Yuffie that you? I'm in the back!" came a distant reply through the back door. Yuffie pushed the door open and peeked inside, feeling her eyes widen. All around her were weapons and gummi parts. Blades varied on the wall, some were as small as her pinky and some were as big as her!  
  
"Where'd you get all this?" she asked a dirty Cid. He was fixing the Highwind engine and had muck all over him. It looked kind of fun to Yuffie.  
  
"Huh? Oh that's right you don't know! Well, I opened a weapon and gummi part shop, oh... about three years ago? Sure comes in handy now with all the heartless, people are wanting protection, you know?" Cid replied looking around.  
  
Yuffie's eyes wandered "It's amazing Cid" she targeted some familiar stars hanging to her left. "You even have ninja stars! I'm impressed" she winked at him.  
  
"I try" he shrugged and smiled, "You can take em off the wall if you want. Not many people buy those, in fact I think I've never even sold one before"  
  
Astonished at the shruiken handy work, she took a couple off the wall. Inspecting one, she seen it was the usual four-point star, except all the edges were ragged sharp. The other was a boomerang, and the third had some sort of aiming mechanism on it. She fell in love. " I'll buy these three!" she said excitedly, preparing to grab munny from her pocket.  
  
Cid eyed her. Maybe it was because she was truly happy for once, maybe he was just in a good mood, Yuffie thought later. But for whatever reason Cid said "Tell you what it's a buy one get two free Yuffie sale today." He smiled. Yuffie's mouth open and closed abruptly.  
  
"Cid! I can't!" she said puzzled.  
  
"You can't but I'm the one taking munny aren't I? I own this shop and I demand you to pay for the least expensive one" he looked at her expectantly.  
  
"There is no winning against you is there? Alright fine here" she gave him the munny for the boomerang shruiken. "Can I help you with the Highwind? It looks fun" Cid shrugged in agreement.  
  
"The parts are over there. Just...Do whatever. DO NOT break anything though ok Yuf?" he laughed as she pretended to look shocked.  
  
Oily and dirty, Yuffie left the shop and walked toward the Second District. _'That was great!'_ she sang happily to herself, pushing through the doors only to find Aerith and Cloud strolling towards her, both staring lovingly into each other's eyes. _'They don't even see me! This is going to be great!'_ Yuffie slipped around the corner, waiting for them to pass her. When they did she jumped out on top of Cloud. "Gotcha!" she laughed. _'I love being happy and carefree again!'_ Cloud, obviously realizing her weight was too light to be a heartless didn't reach for his buster sword, and when he heard her voice he jumped. Yuffie hopped off.  
  
"YUFFIE!" Aerith and Cloud said both hugging her instantaneously.  
  
"I-Can't-Breathe!" Yuffie gasped, and they left go. She smiled "much better! But you both paid for hugging me!" she pointed at them. The both were dirty now. She winked "I gotta go take a shower. I think maybe you guys should too you think? I'll have one in the Green room and uh, you guys have one in the Red Room?" she questioned, holding in a giggle. They nodded blushing at the fact she had suggested they both take a shower together.  
  
They talked on the way. "Yah Rinoa and Leon aren't together anymore. In fact the day she got here, they decided it was better to be apart. But then Riku came and confessed his love to Rinoa! It was seriously adorable" Aerith babbled while Cloud rolled his eyes at Yuffie. Aerith could go on for hours about how adorable things were.

Yuffie laughed. "I get it Aerith. So where is Squ-Leon now?"  
  
"Training I suspect. The waterway?" Cloud answered for her, Aerith nodded in agreement. _'Squall didn't stay with Rinoa? But I thought he loved her! And she loved him! What happened I wonder? Is he okay?'_ Yuffie had too many questions on her mind.

Getting to the hotel room, Yuffie jumped in the bathroom. She had her suitcase with her and instead of leaving it in the room, she just brought it in the bathroom. _'Time Get ready to face him, the one you love, who doesn't love you back. This is going to be so exhilarating. You did basically proclaim that you loved him forever'_ Yuffie turned on the water and sprang in.  
  
**Leon  
**  
Leon gave up training like he did everyday. He couldn't get his mind cleared from her . _'When will you come back to me Yuffie?'_ he thought desperately on his way back to the hotel. Rinoa had left with Riku after the guy had proposed his undying love to her. Riku was a good guy, with good intentions, so he had been happy for her, though of course, he didn't show it. He hid even more behind his wall, the last time he showed any true emotions was the day Yuffie left, when he'd broken down and cried in the middle of the First District. _'Thank god no one was around to see that'_ he growled as he entered the hotel doors. He stalked gloomily up the stairs towards his room.  
  
Entering, he went over to his dresser and dropped his Gunblade in its case. Then he opened the dresser cabinet, not really knowing what he was doing. _'She's not in there you idiot'_ then he heard water running, coming from the bathroom. He stiffened, someone was in his bathroom. _'Relax you dope! It's probably just Cloud using your shower again'_ Easing his mind he went over and flopped on his bed, flipping on the television, settling in for another lonely night.  
  
Mindlessly surfing through channels, he suddenly heard the water shut off, and the shuffling of feet and clothes as someone got dressed. 'I wish you were here Yuf' He had finally admitted to himself that he loved her. _'She is my light, she takes away my darkness'_ He let the façade slip now, there was no one around. But it came instantly back up as the bathroom door opened revealing... "Yuffie..." he said breathlessly. _'You've come to me so many times over this past year...Please be real this time'  
_  
"...Squall" she whispered. At her simple reply he felt his heart jumped and he shot of the bed and stood in front of her. Yuffie peered up at him through soft lashes. She touched his arm lightly and he jerked involuntarily.  
  
"God your real!" he was shaking badly now, his wall torn down, he felt it crumble revealing only him.  
  
"Of course I'm –'' her reply was cut of by Leon's lips covering hers. He moved her sideways against a wall, his lips moving over hers with increasing intensity. _'Oh god this is good. It feels so right. So wonderfully right'_ His tongue moved across her mouth, silently asking her to open them, and when she did he was in heaven. Leon didn't think she knew how close to the edge she pushed him, but when he went over, she would be there. '_I love you Yuffie'_ he thought silently. Little by little she turned the heat into a slow almost hesitant flame. _'Your driving me crazy'_  
  
To his disappointment Yuffie broke their kiss and ducked under him, breaking their passionate embrace too. "Squall...this isn't real..." _'Sure as hell feels real'_  
  
"What do you mean?" She refused to meet his gaze he noticed, she was twiddling with her fingers.  
  
"This" the waved an arm around to illustrate she was talking about what had just happened, "is fake. If one of us doesn't feel... that way about the other... then this shouldn't go any further" Leon felt himself slump to the ground, his heart too.  
  
"I thought that this is what you wanted" he whispered more to himself than anyone else, "What about what you wrote in that note, what about" he reached in his pocket and pulled out the piece of the plate "this"  
  
"Squall...I...it just doesn't feel real because we obviously don't feel the same way... about each other. I...I...can't explain it" tears were streaming steadily down her face. He thought his heart couldn't break anymore, yet it cracked straight through with her next words "Like you said...When you love someone, you think of them a lot. Y-You miss them all the time. This...Us...It's just...I don't know how to explain it Squall!" she slumped down too, as if her legs couldn't hold her up "We can't change what we feel, so I guess there's not much to say...It's just tricky rhythm..." she ended silently. Then she bounded up and moved toward the balcony door. _'Go after her!'_ his mind screamed, but he couldn't bring himself too _'She doesn't love you! She just said so!'_  
He watched her hesitate as if making a agonizing choice. Yuffie turned to him, and hope flooded back to him. _'When was the last time you felt hope?'  
_  
"I always keep my promises Squall...Always..." She looked sorrowful "I loved you endlessly, without a fuss, even when Rinoa came back. I wished for someone like you, hoped and prayed for one second of your touch, but I don't think life's that simple. I tried... to give you everything...everything you needed, wanted...I guess god thinks I'm better off alone" Yuffie jumped outside and off the balcony. There was so much hope for her answer that it took a minute to sink in what she had said. When it did, he was like a bullet, leaping up and bolting out the balcony _'She thinks YOU don't love her!'  
_  
"Yuffie!" he seen her freeze halfway too the First District doors "wait!" To his surprise she did just that. She waited for him to catch up to her. He was sure she would have kept running. When he reached her, he agitated his breathless condition by kissing her fully. She pushed away.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? What I said?" She asked half screaming at him.  
  
"I did. I think you have something mixed up Yuf. Do you love me?" he asked _'Please say yes'_  
  
"I-I tried to ignore it, push it away. But the feelings wouldn't walk away. I can't apologize...that would mean I would be apologizing for telling the truth you know? These are my feelings and...and...I love you" Leon stared at her soundlessly _'She loves me! ME!'_

"I love you too Yuffie, with every piece of me, and that's what's real. Through crowds and faces, I always see you Yuffie. Always" She looked deep into his eyes and then she shocked him by standing on tiptoe and leaning every available body part of hers against him. Her arms went around his neck, her hands sliding through his dark mane. She taunted him, her lips inches from his, their breaths mingled. "Why must you tease me Yuffie? I can't get you off my mind. You drive me insane" She kissed him lightly then pulled only her head away, but it was closer than before.  
  
"You leave me wanting more" She whispered in his ear. Then returned back to her original state, inches from his mouth.  
  
"I can't take this" he lowered his mouth over hers unfalteringly, no hesitation at all. He lifted her, taking her to the hotel room.  
  
_'This is what its all about'_  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
A/N: That felt long! Was it as long as it felt? Probably! ;) Anyway, as always, I wanna here your thoughts on this chappie. Hopefully you're all happy. No Rinoa! More Squiffieness! YAY! EVERYBODY CHEER! RINOA IS GONE! Haha.. hold on a second while I regain composure...  
  
..........  
  
Ok! ReViEw! YAH YAH YAH! Go now! PLEEEEAAASSSEEE!


	8. Just Time

A/N: Ok I know I know, here comes the yelling and screaming because I haven't written in eons and everything. I'm really sorry, it's not that I didn't want too, it's just that well I got writers block, and then I kept going on these trips and everything got really outta hand. Plus I moved and all that junk so...well without further ado, I give to you (so cliché I know) Chappie….EIGHT OH YAH! PLUS..I just turned 16 soooo my dad gave me a laptop! HURRAY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Yuffie POV 

Yuffie opened one bleary eye to see the alarm clock lights blaring at her angrily. It was four in the morning. With a rush of unexpected tenderness, she recalled the night before. She was afraid to say, even to herself, that they had made love…they had exchanged vows of love, but she didn't want to feel that way. Not now, when everything was so messed up. _'Sephiroth is coming and you know it. Why are you here? If you love him, leave him and he will live. This is your fight Yuffie…Your fight' _Yuffie exhaled slowly, her conscience was right of course, Sephiroth would kill Squall. And Cloud. And Aerith. That just wasn't something Yuffie wanted. It wasn't something that she was willing to sacrifice, she wouldn't do it. '_I'll leave'_

Suddenly, Yuffie became aware of warmth beside her, an arm carelessly spread across her abdomen. A light, steady breathing blew on her neck, and soft brown hair rested motionlessly under her chin. Tears came swiftly, accompanied by regret. _'Leave now, while you still can'_. Carefully, as not to wake up her lover, Yuffie removed his arm and slid mutely out of bed. Her clothes lay at the base of the bed and she rapidly put them on. Then she left.

Out in the hallway, she let the tears fall gently in streams. She sniffled quietly, sobbing to herself. _'I'm pitiful, he's making me weak, how am I going to defeat Sephiroth I can't even be strong enough to leave my loved ones?'_ Yuffie scowled, drying her tears defiantly. At the lobby desk, she started to feel guilty about leaving Squall without giving a note. Seeing a pad and pen on the inside cubby of the desk, she quickly scribbled a small note, not really explaining anything, but saying good-bye. Yuffie rolled it up and stuck it in the green rooms mail slot. _'Hopefully he checks his mail'_

Yuffie ran then. Because she couldn't stop herself, because she was regretful, because she didn't have a choice. If she didn't run, she would turn right back around and get back into bed. Yuffie wouldn't allow that to happen, not matter how hard it was, or how tired she was of running away. She reached her gummy and resolutely plotted a course for Neverland, she hadn't seen Peter for a while, _'plus there are a lot of tree to hid in just in case' _

TIME LAPSE: 2 hours 30 minutes 

_**LEON POV**_

Leon stirred vaguely aware of his surroundings, his mind, however was reminiscing the night before. He remembered every luscious curve, every flaw, and every perfection that was and that made Yuffie. He was dimly conscious of the fact Yuffie was gone. That is until he stretched.

Feeling no warmth from another body, his pulse quickened. "Yuffie…?" He whispered. Nothing. He called a little louder. _'She's probably in the bathroom you dope'_ But even as he thought it he knew that she was gone. And in an instant he was alert and listening. Has Sephiroth come during the night? _' I would have waken up. I would have heard something dammit! Where is she!'_ He jumped out of bed, angry and worried. He called to Cloud and Aerith through the door, not listening to his own voice. Little did he know he's sentences weren't coherent. " Clo-Aeri…Yuffie lef- she's just- Sephiroth? Did you hear- what happ- I'M GOING!" and he did.

Dashing down the stairs, he saw a very refreshed young woman probably Yuffie's age batting her mascara-loaded eyelashes at him. " Good Morning sir! How are you on this beautiful morning?"

" Did you see a girl come through here?" he said roughly getting to the point.

" A girl? Sir, whatever are you talking about? I just took my shift at five and no woman…" She sniffed " or girl have come through here in that time"

" Who was here before that!" He challenged

"W-W-Well no one stands in the lobby after about two o'clock. They just buzz this bell is they need assistance…" She sputtered. Leon exited the hotel quickly, he knew that Yuffie was sneaky, if she had left around five; she wouldn't have used the lobby. _'DAMN'_ he shouted at himself. He should have realized it, should have known she would get scared and run off. " SIR! EXCUSE ME! SIR?" the lady came running, as respectively as any girl in high heels, towards him. _'What now!' _

" Yes?" he said as rationally as possible, which ended up sounding gruff anyway. She stops suddenly, awareness dawning on her about something.

"Oh! I'm sorry; I just remembered that you had all your mail delivered to your room. Never mind then! Sorry for the inconvenience" The lady smiled a this-works-on –all-the-local-boys smile and turned around swishing her butt not so casually. But Leon was oblivious because he noticed that the paper in her hands was not mail at all.

"Wait! Hey lady? EXCUSE ME?" he demanded none to lightly either. She turned triumphantly, as if she had caught him. She smiled coyly. "I'll take the mail now" She frowned and thrust it at him, sniffed arrogantly and not a bit ladylike, and left. Leon turned to look at the note and the familiar writing it held.

_**Squallie**_

I know your angry and that you don't understand why I have left. I want you to know that I left because I love you. This may sound confusing but trust me, you're better off without me in your life right now. Cloud and Aerith too. None of you guys understand, or take me seriously about it. Sephiroth is coming…I know it.

Don't you even dare follow me Squall! This is MY fight, not Cloud's, not Aerith's, and definitely NOT yours; not matter how much you think it's your fault. It's not. Good-Bye. I love you.

_**Yours forever,**_

_**-Yuffie**_

He crumpled the paper. Leon was so angry he could barely keep from trembling. _'Don't follow you! Don't understand! Not MY FAULT? IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I LEFT YOU. I was the coward Yuffie, but not anymore. I'm coming to find you.'_

YUFFIE POV 

Yuffie did not sleep on the ride there, she didn't sleep when she landed. She didn't sleep after she hid her gummi, nor did she sleep when Peter took her to the tree under which the lost boys lived. He mind hummed, her thoughts jumbled, Yuffie couldn't form one sentence without being distracted. Peter, after a while, left her to be alone, obviously sensing what she needed. _'Squall…Leon?…Sephiroth…Coming to get me…Fight to the death?…Not Captured…note to self: Kill self if captured.'_ Yuffie knew it wouldn't be long. She was sure Sephiroth knew she was here. It was all a matter of time… Just time.

When she could sit no longer, she went into open air. She was ready. It was now or never. "SEPHIROTH!" She yelled chantingly. Over and over she screamed until she thought she could bellow no more.

"You can quit yelling. I'm here. I've been looking for you…My Yuffie"

Yuffie whipped around, gasping involuntarily. He's voice was unexpected, and she couldn't see him. She kept turning in the clearing. " Show yourself! Or are you to scared, too weak, for face to face combat?" She taunted. Then the smoke came, it cleared…

And there he was.


End file.
